This is a conference grant proposal to obtain partial funding for a conference entitled "Oxidative Stress and Aging" to be held in Hawaii, USA from March 23 to March 26,1994. The conference is being officially sponsored by the international Society of Free Radical Research (SFRR). The meeting will take place over three and onehalf days and consists of 16 scientific sessions with 66 invited speakers plus other investigators presenting posters. The last half day will include five round table discussions and two summary conclusion presentations. The justification of this conference is based on the rapid increase in scientific knowledge in the field of oxidative stress indicating the potential involvement of reactive oxygen species in many different human dysfunction's and diseases particularly those dysfunction's with a strong age dependent component. In addition there has been an extraordinary rapid increase in knowledge from scientist working in the field chemistry and medical sciences of oxidative stress that could have important implications to our understanding of primary aging and longevity determinant mechanisms. Yet many of these scientist have yet to explore the implications of their work to the field of molecular gerontology. There is therefore a critical need now to bring together the leading scientist throughout the world in the field of chemistry and medical sciences of reactive oxygen species with those leading scientist in the field of molecular gerontology. The scheduling of the proposed conference is similar to a Gordon conference to maximize interaction and discussion between the scientist. The program content includes the major topics in the two fields of oxidative stress and aging. The proceedings of the conference will be published by Birkauser-Verlag and a similar international conference on Oxidative Stress and Aging is planned to be scheduled every three years. This first meeting is located in Hawaii to take advantage of the large number of scientist in these two fields located in the Pacific Rim countries.